The present invention is directed to a fitting device for a machine tool with a tool holder, and a tool holder.
Rotary and percussion hammers are provided with fitting devices for insertion tools. They are subject to a relatively great deal of wear resulting from their operation, however. Wear of the driving-element profile of a tool holder is a common cause of failure. The machine tool must then undergo expensive service or it must be scrapped if the repair costs are too high.